


here comes your man

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise pays his younger self a visit. The inevitable happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here comes your man

**Author's Note:**

> I slapped on an underage warning because Kise is still in middle school/high school. Also, I'm not sorry in the least.

Ryouta can't believe it, but he might be studying too hard. How else can he explain what he's seeing right now? Three hours of memorizing dates and historical figures is the only explanation for the copy of himself he sees standing across the room.

The copy walks over to Ryouta's desk and puts a finger under his chin, tilting his face up. "Wow," he says. "I forgot how cute I was in middle school."

"Wh-What?" Up close, Ryouta can see that the copy is a little older than him. He's wearing a different uniform, too: a vibrant blue blazer and slacks, with a tie that's knotted loosely around his neck.

"I'm you," the copy says. "Well, you from the future." He picks up Ryouta's history notes and looks at them. "Oh, don't worry about this test. You'll do fine on it, and Coach won't suspend you from the team."

Ryouta can only stare. "How do you know that?"

"I told you. I'm you from the future." The copy--older Ryouta--smiles. "And you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Before Ryouta can ask what he means, older Ryouta leans down and kisses him full on the mouth. Ryouta squeaks.

" _Really_ cute," older Ryouta murmurs. He tugs Ryouta up and guides him over to the bed. Pushing Ryouta down, he crawls over him and starts kissing him again. This time it's deeper, more teeth and tongue involved.

Ryouta likes kissing, and he's good at it, if he says so himself. He can recognize some of the way he kisses in this older version of himself, but there's more aggression, more confidence. Ryouta goes pliant and lets older Ryouta take care of him. He's touching Ryouta, running his hands up and down his sides, stroking the bare skin under his shirt, squeezing his ass. Ryouta's getting a very good idea of why his older self wants this so much: they're both still clothed, but Ryouta's already hard and much too hot under his uniform.

He lifts his hips and tries to rub against older Ryouta's thigh, but older Ryouta pulls away. Ryouta whimpers. "Please, I need it."

Laughing, older Ryouta palms his erection. Ryouta moans and grinds against his hand. "You're so desperate," older Ryouta says. "I can see why senpai likes it so much."

"Wh-Who?"

"It's not important right now." Older Ryouta takes his hand away, ignoring Ryouta's pleas. He strokes Ryouta's cheek. "Tell me what you want."

Ryouta stares up at his older self. He's flushed, his lips red and swollen. The front of his slacks is stained with precome. Ryouta's cock aches as he says, "Um, I want...could you suck me off?" He wasn't this unsure even when it was his first time, but it's easier to be confident with someone who isn't him, who doesn't know everything. 

Older Ryouta smiles. "I thought you'd never ask."

He strips Ryouta's pants and boxers off in one smooth motion. Through the haze of being very, very turned on, Ryouta thinks that he should ask older Ryouta how to do that. Or maybe he should ask him for advice on giving head, because he's only got the tip of Ryouta's cock in his mouth and Ryouta's melting into the bed. Part of it is just the sight of himself licking and sucking his cock--does he look like this when he gives blowjobs, eager and hungry, unable to get enough? It's unbelievably hot. But older Ryouta is also more experienced, and he seems to know exactly what to do to make Ryouta moan and twist the sheets in his hands. He wants more--he wants to suck older Ryouta off, too, to be fucked by him. Then older Ryouta deep throats him and Ryouta cries out, his vision going white as he comes.

Older Ryouta swallows his come without even choking. "Well," he says when he's pulled off, "that was fun."

"How...did...you..." Ryouta's trying to catch his breath. "I don't know how to...how to do that." He tried, once, with Midorimacchi. It didn't go well. 

Older Ryouta grins. "Do you want to learn?"

Ryouta nods.

Older Ryouta undresses and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. "Come here," he says, pointing to the floor in front of him. "Kneel. It'll be easier that way."

Ryouta shivers at the note of command in his voice and complies. When he's kneeling between older Ryouta's legs, he looks up, waiting for more instructions.

"Go slow," older Ryouta says as he puts his hand on the back of Ryouta's head and guides him forward until the tip of his cock presses against Ryouta's mouth.

Ryouta parts his lips and tries to swallow older Ryouta quickly, but older Ryouta yanks on his hair and says, "I said _slow_." He keeps his hand tangled in Ryouta's hair, pulling him back if he tries to rush. When Ryouta's finally taken all of him into his mouth--a hot, heavy weight against his tongue that makes him moan--older Ryouta relaxes his grip and strokes his hair. 

"Good boy," he says, his voice strained. "You're doing so well."

Ryouta starts bobbing his head up and down. He likes this, the taste of cock in his mouth, and the fact that he's sucking himself off makes his own cock twitch in interest again. 

"Okay," older Ryouta says. He tightens his grip on Ryouta's hair again. "Stop. Relax your throat."

Ryouta follows his older self's instructions as he starts deep throating him. He's worried that it'll end up the same way it did when he tried with Midorimacchi, especially when he chokes; but older Ryouta is patient, pulling him back when he gags and encouraging him when he tries again.

"Good boy," he says when Ryouta does it. "Oh, good, boy. I'm going to fuck your mouth now. Is that okay?"

Ryouta does his best to nod, his moan strangled as older Ryouta thrusts shallowly into his mouth. He goes slowly at first, then faster when Ryouta relaxes his throat and takes it. Ryouta's dick goes from half hard to stiff, and he tries to jerk himself off despite the awkward angle. 

"Ryouta," his older self gasps. It's so surreal hearing his name called out with his voice. Older Ryouta pulls out, and Ryouta grabs his hips. 

"You haven't come yet."

He laughs. "Don't worry. I just wanted to come in your ass instead."

Ryouta flushes. "You mean you want--you're going to fuck me?" The idea of being fucked by his aggressive older self is more than appealing, so he doesn't need more than a nod before shedding the rest of his clothes and scrambling onto the bed. He settles onto his elbows and knees while older Ryouta grabs the lube from the nightstand. There's the sound of the cap opening, and then a slicked finger pressing inside him.

For this, Ryouta doesn't need any instructions. He pushes back against the finger, saying, "More. I can take more."

"If you say so." Older Ryouta adds another finger, thrusting both in and out several times before scissoring them. "Do you want more?"

"Yes," Ryouta moans, writhing against the sheets. "More--fuck me now. I'm ready."

"Just one more finger, I think." Older Ryouta kisses his back and adds a third finger. He curls his fingers inside Ryouta one by one, making Ryouta cry out. He knows when he's being teased, but that doesn't stop him from begging. "Fuck me, please, fuck me."

"Well, when you ask so nicely..." Older Ryouta pulls his fingers out. Ryouta doesn't have time to protest the loss before he feels the burn and stretch of older Ryouta's cock pushing inside.

Scrabbling at the sheets, Ryouta thrusts back and tries to take more inside. It hurts a little, but he likes that, needs more of it.

"Does it feel good?" Older Ryouta asks, kissing the back of his neck. He grips Ryouta's hips, holding him still before thrusting once, shallowly.

"Yeah," Ryouta gasps. "Yeah, it's really good. Don't tease, fuck me harder."

Older Ryouta thrusts again, his grip on Ryouta firm so Ryouta can only whine and struggle uselessly. "Say our name," older Ryouta says, "and I'll fuck you into the mattress."

Ryouta almost comes, his vision blurring with tears of frustration. "Ryouta," he says, voice broken. "Ryouta, please, fuck me."

"Good boy."

He keeps his promise, pulling out and slamming back in, then again, and again, until Ryouta can only sob out his name. When he finds Ryouta's prostate, Ryouta screams and comes without even being touched. Older Ryouta flips him onto his back and fucks him like that. Ryouta closes his eyes as his older self pounds into him--even though he's already come, it still feels good, being stretched open and filled up, every sensation magnified after his orgasm.

"Ryouta," he says. "Come inside me."

"Shit--!" Older Ryouta's voice is strangled as he comes inside Ryouta. 

When he tries to pull out, Ryouta wraps his legs around him, keeping him inside. "Stay," he says. "I want...I want to learn more."

Older Ryouta laughs and kisses his forehead. "Oh, don't worry--I still have a lot to teach you."


End file.
